In some situations, individuals may prefer to rent a book from a content provider rather than purchase the book. For instance, individuals that want access to the content of a book or a portion of a book for a limited amount of time may be able to save money by renting the book, rather than buying the book. In a particular illustration, students may prefer to rent their textbooks because the students may only utilize the textbooks for a specified amount of time, such as a semester or a quarter.
However, a book rental experience may be inconvenient because individuals renting books may still need to return the books to the content provider. In some cases, the individuals may return rented books by visiting a location of the content provider. In other cases, the individuals may return rented books by shipping the books back to the content provider.
Certain individuals may also find the use of physical books to be undesirable. In particular, individuals may find it inconvenient to carry one or more physical books from one location to another, especially in situations where the books are heavy and/or awkward to carry. Additionally, the storage of physical books may occupy a large amount of space. Although, some content providers have started to offer rental options with respect to electronic books, these content providers provide limited options and features with respect to electronic book rentals.